The invention relates to a device for stripping insulation from cables. An apparatus of this type is described in DE-AS No. P 34 16 715.3.
In stripping the insulation from cables, it is necessary not only to cut radially into the cable jacket --and with coaxial cables, into the outer jacket and the insulator as well --but also to make lengthwise slits for easily removing the insulation. In DE-AS No. P 34 16 715.3, an apparatus has been proposed which in a simple manner permits a rotation of a knife holder and permits both radial incising and longitudinal slitting with one and the same knife blade.
The knife holder in this apparatus is under spring pressure in the direction of the cable introduction opening. Since this spring pressure is often quite high, this may present problems in moving the knife holder upward counter to the spring pressure and thus freeing the cable introduction opening so that the stripped cable can be pulled out.